Adeleine
|affiliation=Kirby |species=Human |title = Adeleine |gender = Female }} '''Adeleine' is a character in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards as one of Kirby's friends. She is a gifted young artist with ability to make pictures she paints come to life. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 thumb|Kirby and [[Coo in Adeleine's arena.]] Adeleine, name shortened to "Ado," makes her first appearance as the boss of Cloudy Park. During the battle, Adeleine stands safely behind her large, cloud-constructed canvas and paints enemies to attack Kirby. After Kirby defeats one of her drawings, she will get mad and make another. Her paintings are all old bosses from ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. They include Ice Dragon, Sweet Stuff, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, and Kracko (in that order), none of which spawn enemies/obstacles that grant abilities. After Kirby defeats them all, Adeleine, in a fit of rage, steps down from her canvas and attacks Kirby. She is defeated in one hit, however. Once Kirby lands just a single slide attack on her, Adeleine rolls off-screen, signifying Kirby's victory. )|left]] If all the Heart Stars are collected for Cloudy Park after the boss battle, Adeleine will become friendly and paint a randomly-selected drawing whenever Kirby enters her arena. In Boss Butch, the cloudy battlefield becomes gray and stormy. Adeleine appears during the credits alongside the rest of the game's bosses as they socialize with Kirby. The game ends with Adeleine dashing across the screen as she swiftly ends the game by painting the word "END" in bright colorful letters in the corner of the screen. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Adeleine reappears in the second stage of the first world, Planet Popstar. She is simply painting a picture when a Crystal Shard falls next to her. She turns and picks it up, when an orb of Dark Matter materializes on her easel and possesses her. Kirby, Ribbon, and Waddle Dee then arrive to find her possessed, and are forced to battle her. Adeleine summons various monsters from Kirby's past, as well as a mass of pixels and an unidentifiable enemy that somewhat resembles both a Gordo and a Mariel. After Kirby and the gang defeat Adeleine, she agrees to join their team and the three set out to find the rest of the Crystal Shards. Throughout various levels of the game, Adeleine will appear and paint items for Kirby. If Kirby enters the area Adeleine is in with full life, she paints a 1UP, otherwise she paints a Maxim Tomato. She may also paint pictures to help Kirby solve puzzles so he can obtain a shard. in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards]] Adeleine is also playable in the multiplayer mode of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In this mode, she has four different outfits - her normal green and red outfit, a purple outfit, a brown costume, and a blue and yellow costume. It was also revealed through screenshots that she was originally intended to be a playable character in single player, but this was not implemented for unknown reasons. Appearance and personality Adeleine is portrayed as a young girl with short black hair and black eyes, wearing a long-sleeve, bright green (which is shown as teal in official art) collared smock with a single yellow button near the top. She also wears a very short gray skirt, blue knee-high socks and large brown shoes with yellow laces. She also wears a bright red beret that covers most of her hair, and official art seen in the credits portrays her with a light brown hairclip in her hair. She is almost always seen with her blue brush with multi-colored paint on the tip, her dark brown paint palette with red, blue and yellow paint and her large easel. She always appears to be blushing, although this may just be due to the fact that almost all characters have cheeks like this. In sub-games she can wear a lavender smock with a violet beret, a beige smock with a chestnut beret, or a cyan smock with a yellow beret, in addition to her plain green and red outfit. She is quite unique in being one of the only humans to actually live in Dream Land and make an appearance in the series. She has since not appeared in any other Kirby games. Not much is known about Adeleine's personality. What is known is that she is very artistic and creative due to the fact that she is almost always seen with her art equipment and that she can create various works of art in less than five seconds. Adeleine also has some resourcefulness to her, as she can quickly use her painting abilities in a variety of useful ways, such as painting hints and food for Kirby. She appears to be somewhat hesitant to join Kirby and the gang initially, but eventually begins to warm up to them as seen in the cutscenes. Like Kirby, she appears to be a cheerful soul, as she is noticeably happy most of the time. Etymology The name Adeleine is is a variation of the name Adeline. It originates from France and means 'noble' or 'nobility.'Wikipedia Trivia *A pre-release screenshot of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards shows that Adeleine was playable at one point in development. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Adeleine's battle theme can be heard from Copy Ability selection screen in the Kirby Fighters sub-game. *In the game Kirby Fighters Deluxe, her theme is remixed on the Copy Ability selection screen. *She makes a cameo as a sticker in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *Adeleine used to be the mascot of the "Galería CN" (CN Gallery) section of the 1991 Mexican Club Nintendo magazine. The section was incorporated late in 2000 and was then named "Galerie d' Adeleine" (Adeleine's Gallery). Subscribers of the magazine could send their own drawings and paintings to the editors with a select few being featured in one issue of the magazine. The gallery's name has since been changed to its current name and removed Adeleine from the section. *On February 13, 2017, Adeleine appeared in artwork on the official Kirby 25th anniversary Twitter account, alongside several other prominent female characters in the series. This marks the first time she has made an official appearance in Kirby media since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Sprites Image:AdoKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Artwork Image:Ado.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Adeleine3.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Adeleine2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Adeleine-0.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Curious Adeleine.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Adel.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KPR Sticker 125.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25 Adeleine artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25 Adeleine artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website File:Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from the official Kirby Twitter File:Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 15.jpg|Hinamatsuri (Doll Festival) artwork from the official Kirby twitter File:DKN07maUEAAbRTH.png|Artwork from the official Kirby twitter, this time showcasing Adeleine painting alongside Paint Roller, Claycia, Elline, and Paintra Gallery Ado story.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' AdoEnding1.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' AdoEnding2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' AdoEnding2Art.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' AdoEnding3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Adel.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Screen19.png|Dark Matter materializes on Adeleine's easel. Image:Screen20.png|Adeleine possessed by Dark Matter. 000Adeleine Kirby size comaprison.jpg|Adeleine attacking Kirby Adeleine unconscious.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine happy2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine crew.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adopainting.PNG|Artwork of Adeleine in the game's ending Adeleine_Kirby64_render.png|Render from the cutscene before she got possessed Adeleine_Kirby64-animation.gif|Render of her in battle References de:Adeleine es:Adeleine fr:Adeleine it:Adeleine ja:アドレーヌ Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Female characters Category:Artists Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Female Bosses